


Prissy Diamond

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's a little 'possesive/protective' post-New Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prissy Diamond

After Jasper, and the ... fall out of all of that, the first time Edward brings Bella to their house again he nearly decks Emmett just for daring to touch her, and it's not so much that he touches her, it's that he pick her up and spins her around as though she were one of them.

With a low growl Edward broke a part of the kitchen's marble counter top between two fingers and a thumb, before Esme can think the words of warning or Jasper can slam the calm through him.

Bella, laughing and living in a far slower time frame than all of them, missed all of it, even Emmett looking over her head with a _com'on now_ look at Edward, as she smacked Emmett shoulder and winced, when Edward demanded in a far too low register not to touch her.


End file.
